The Greatest Power
by AngelMouse5
Summary: **Songfic** Two best friends remember the good times they had with the one person that's now out of their reach


__

Disclaimer. I don't' own the rangers etc. This song is by Australian band Taxiride and it's called 'Nothing in this world.' Hope you like it. Set just before Countdown to Destruction. I was going through my stories and have re-written this slightly to make a better fic I think. Please, enjoy. Mouse, May 2003.

**The Greatest Power.**

By Mouse.

He sat looking at the photo in his locket. Unwilling to believe that she was gone forever. She was the only family he had left and he didn't want to lose her. But as things stood now, he was going to. And there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing any of them could do about it for the moment. It was tearing him up inside, leaving a hole in his soul that he thought was finally healed only to have it ripped open again, but he didn't show the pain he was in, he couldn't show it to anyone. It hurt too much.

__

Pressing your face on a tear-colored glass,

Washing my name from your mouth as you pass,

You talk to me but the words seem to disappear.

"Andros, are you in here?" The voice came through the door hesitantly. He jerked his head up and swallowed hard. He took a deep breath to calm himself and spoke softly, amazed that his voice stayed level.

"Yes, I am Zhane." His best friend came into his room, closing the door behind him, and saw what he was doing. He sighed and sat down next to him, looking over his shoulder at the photo. For a few moments neither of them said anything. Neither of them had to say anything. Andros just stared at the photo, trying to understand everything that had happened.

"You miss her, don't you Andros." Zhane's words, soft and warm, brought it crashing down on him again. Andros clenched his fist in pain around the locket, unable to hide the pain in his heart from his best friend, even though he tried to. 

"I had her back Zhane. I had her back but then she went back over to the Dark Fortress and I lost her again. Why did I let her go!" The pain and accusation in his voice was so strong and just like Andros to blame himself. Zhane put his hand on his friend's shoulder and spoke softly, staring his friend in the eyes, making Andros believe the words he was speaking, because he believed them deep down as well.

"Because at the time it was the only thing you could have done."

__

Cause there's nothing in this world

That'll stop me fighting for you,

Nothing in this world,

That'll keep me away,

There is nothing in this world,

That'll stop me fighting for your love.

Zhane understood and shared his friend's pain as well. He loved Karone so completely he felt that if they didn't get her back he would curl up and die inside. The brief time they had shared together meant more to him than anything in the universe. He didn't care that she was Astronema, he didn't care that she'd done horrible things. He knew deep down, in his soul, that she was good. And she'd proved it to them all with her defection to their side. He just didn't know what they were going to do now, to try and be together. He just knew that what ever happened, he would make sure he was always there for her. Andros sighed and a tear rolled down his cheek, it seemed to sum up the pain that they were both feeling. Zhane wrapped his arms around Andros and pulled him into a hug, they sat there in silence, looking at the photo of the girl they both loved.

__

I might have told you how much you have meant to me,

(Don't be alarmed) If I tell you how I feel,

I found adventures in places that I couldn't see,

(I could have been there if only I showed you)

I fall for you, in this place just to be with you.

Andros went back in his mind over all the memories of him and his sister when they were small children. Of them playing on rainy days in his room with his hover cars or hers with her dolls. Of him teasing her about her latest doll or play toy. Of her acceptance of Zhane when he came to live with them, of her treating him like another older brother. Of her sitting in his lap listening to his plans for when he became a Power Ranger and her childlike announcement that she to would be a ranger one-day. Of her helping bring Zhane out of his shell after his parents death and starting to live again. And of that fateful day playing in the park when Darkonda had kidnapped her when they were both still small. Unconsciously he leaned into Zhane's hug more, opening his mind and sharing these memories with his friend. Zhane opened his mind as well, returning the gesture. _I know Andros. In the whole universe I'm the only one who knows how you feel. We'll get through this, together. And we'll get her back, together_. Andros returned his friends hug; tears streaming down his face now unabated. Zhane's soon joined them.

__

Cause there's nothing in this world

That'll stop me fighting for you,

Nothing in this world,

That'll keep me away,

There is nothing in this world,

That'll stop me fighting for your love.

With a sniff Andros released his friend and looked into Zhane's clear blue eyes. Both of their eyes were red with tears. He could feel his friends love for his sister and was pleased by it, although it had surprised him at first. They had always been close friends ever since Zhane had moved in with Andros's family after his was killed when he was just a small child. Andros wiped his eyes and smiled at his friend, trying to shake the sad mood he was in. He took a deep breath, steadying himself for the days ahead.

"Come on. We have work to do." Zhane grinned at him, his eyes alive once more, and stood with his friend. He reached out and clasped him on the shoulder, his ready grin and bright blue eyes as always happy. The one thing Andros knew he could always count on was Zhane to cheer him up and see the lighter side of life.

"Let's go my friend. We have someone to rescue don't we." Laughing the two friends left Andros's quarters and headed off to face their destiny.

__

You broke me like a fallen leaf,

When you spoke to soon,

But I found strength in what I need,

And I need you…

Cause there's nothing in this world

That'll stop me fighting for you,

Nothing in this world,

That'll keep me away,

There is nothing in this world,

That'll stop me fighting for your love.

The End.


End file.
